Save The Dog
by gussygus28
Summary: Kitty's old partner, Cody Fox, comes to T.U.F.F. to ask her out, which makes Dudley jealous and Katrina angry. But he is really trying to kill her. Now it's up to Dudley and Katrina to stop him and save Kitty.
1. Pro-dog

It was a dark day in the city of Petropolis. For a very unexpected villain was about to wreak havoc. At 2:00 in the morning there laid a piece of gum in the middle of the street. Unexpectedly it slid itself in the left side of the curve and into a dark alley. It then very slowly transformed into an electric silhouette. The silhouette transformed into none other than The Chameleon!

"And now, it's time to wreak havoc in the city!" The Chameleon declared.

"Not on _our_ watch, Chameleon!" said a female voice. The Chameleon looked up to see three silhouettes. The silhouettes jumped off the building they were on and were revealed to be special T.U.F.F. agents Kitty Katswell, Katrina Katswell and Cody Fox.

"Well well, look what _we_ have _here._ Are you ready for round three?" The Chameleon asked ready for battle.

"Third round's a _charm!"_ Katrina replied. They all went to their battle positions. After a long period of silence, the battle began:

 **KITTY, KATRINA AND CODY VS. THE CHAMELEON**

* * *

Cody goes up to The Chameleon and tried punching him as many times as he could, but he kept missing. When he about throw another punch at him The Chameleon grabbed his fist and chuckles a little bit before he punches him in the face and knocks him out! Kitty and Katrina kept throwing their 10 claws at The Chameleon, but kept missing. Kitty tried using her karate moves towards The Chameleon, but kept missing. When she tried to strike a karate chop, The Chameleon grabbed her hand and chuckles a little bit before he punched her in the guts!

"Kitty!" Katrina called. Kitty nodded knowing what to do. The Katswell sisters ran up to The Chameleon. Kitty punches The Chameleon in the face. Katrina uppercuts The Chameleon in the air. The sisters jumped up to the air and kicked The Chameleon to the ground! The sisters panted a little before suddenly they got knocked out! The Chameleon chuckles before he slowly disguises himself as Kitty.

Cody gets up after recovering from the punch. "Kitty? Katrina?" Something taps him on the shoulder. He gasps as he turns around at see Kitty (not knowing it's The Chameleon in disguise).

"Hi, Cody. Are you okay?" The Chameleon said in Kitty's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cody said.

"Good. Because there's something I wanted to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I-I _love_ you." The Chameleon said.

"Kitty, I love you _too."_ Cody said. They stared at each other for a minute before...They _kissed._ At then, The Chameleon knocks Cody out again! He laughs.

"I can't believe you would fall for that!" The Chameleon said in his own voice.

"(gasp!) _You're_ not Kitty!" Cody realized.

"No, it is I, The Chameleon! What kind of secret agent are you if you can't even realize _it was me?_ " The Chameleon asked, transforming back to his own self. He laughs evilly for long period before he was knocked out by Kitty, who recovered from being knocked out. Cody sighed in disappointment.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

* * *

After The Chameleon was sent to jail, Kitty told The Chief of T.U.F.F. about the mission, and how Cody failed. The Chief had no choice but to fire Cody from the agency. "K-Kitty, I'm sorry. I failed to realize that it wasn't you." Cody sadly said.

"You should be." Katrina muttered angrily under her breath. She was mad that Cody kissed The Chameleon when he was disguised as Kitty.

"I promise, Cody, I will think of no one else as a partner but you." Kitty told Cody which made Cody smile.

"I'll miss you the most." Cody said hugging Kitty, which made Katrina's anger even worse.

"I'll miss you too, Cody." Kitty said returning the hug.

 _"He's not the right guy for you, sis!"_ Katrina thought sounding more angry than before. A bus arrives.

"All aboard!" Called the driver. Kitty and Cody said their final goodbyes before Cody gets on the bus. Kitty looked really sad after the bus left.

"Don't worry, Kitty. He may gone, but you still got me and T.U.F.F. Besides, I'm sure you'll find a new partner. A good one!" Katrina said trying to comfort her sister.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Really!" Katrina replied. Kitty hugs Katrina when she said that. She will find a new partner some day.

 **8 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

It's been eight months since Cody's departure. Kitty and Katrina were assigned to protect The Kruger Rat at The Petropolis Museum. Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of _rats._ Precisely why Verminious Snaptrap, The leader of the evil organization, D.O.O.M., was out to steal it. That was until a white dog in a black T-shirt obstructed the mission.

"You idiot! We almost _had_ them. And now you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" Kitty said holding her T.U.F.F. badge.

"And you spit when you talk. Later!" The white dog said jumping on a dry cleaning building. Katrina was impressed with the dog.

"I don't know, Kitty. He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Katrina told Kitty.

"'Doesn't seem like a bad guy'? Katrina, he obstructed our mission!" Kitty said.

"That doesn't mean you should arrest him!" Katrina said.

"Yes it does! I'm sorry, sis, but I have to tell The Chief." Kitty said.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Katrina said. Kitty contacts The Chief and tells him about the obstruction of the mission. All of the agents head over to D.O.O.M. to find all of the D.O.O.M. agents defeated. The Chief figured out that the white dog defeated them.

* * *

They take him to T.U.F.F. H.Q. Keswick, the scientist at T.U.F.F. finds out what was up with the dog. His name was Dudley Puppy. He was the perfect combination of every breed known to man.

"Wow! Every breed!" Katrina said sounding impressed. Dudley had The fleet feet of a greyhound, the sensitive nose of a bloodhound and the bravery of a shepherd. He was also part Billy Goat, which Keswick can't quite explain. It didn't take them long enough for them to figure out that Dudley is what they needed for their war on crime. All he needed was a little training.

"Are you nuts?!" Kitty asked after The Chief told her that Dudley was her new partner.

"No, Agent Nutz is over there." The Chief replied, pointing to Agent Nutz.

"She didn't mean that kind of 'nuts'." Katrina told him. "Also, working with him can't be all that bad, Kitty."

"'Can't be all that bad'? Katrina, I can't be partners with a dog that has no brain!" Kitty told her sister.

"Just give him a chance. Please?" Katrina asked.

"(sigh) Fine. I'll give him a chance." Kitty said in defeat.

The Chief told the new trio that Snaptrap's escape pod landed near the south-side wharf and he assigned them to work together so they can find The Kruger Rat and capture Snaptrap before the moon rises and _he takes over the city_! The new trio went on the mission and at first it wasn't perfect, but then it worked out for them. Little did they notice was a familiar figure was watching the whole thing.

"You betrayed me, Kitty Katswell. And very soon, I'm going to return the favor." The figure said, revealing to be none other than Cody Fox. What will he do very soon?


	2. Cody's Ruff-turn

**3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR:**_ _3 years passed since Dudley was hired as a T.U.F.F. agent and the agency has been getting better at fighting crime with him around. But yesterday, the government took everything T.U.F.F. has owned. The Chief tried a fake kidnapping to get the agency back together, but it wasn't enough. However, the man who fake kidnapped The Chief, The Over Bear, was a real villain, and he put the entire city under his control. Luckily, Dudley, Kitty and Katrina were able to stop him and save the day. Now let's see what's going on right now in the city of Petropolis..._

* * *

At T.U.F.F. H.Q., we see our trio of T.U.F.F. agents working to keep Petropolis safe from evil as usual. But what's this?! Suddenly, the emergency alarm just went out for something that must be serious! Is there a villain on the loose?! EVERYONE IS PANICKING!

" _ **EVERYONE CALM DOWN!**_ " The Chief yelled. Everyone stops panicking. "I just wanted to make an announcement. Cody Fox is coming back to T.U.F.F.!" The Chief announced. Because of this, everybody began to cheer except for Dudley and Katrina. Dudley looked confused and Katrina looked angry.

"Who's this Cody Fox person?" Dudley asked Katrina.

"He used to be Agent Katswell's second partner." Said a familiar voice. It came from The Chameleon. He was sharing the same prison cell with Snaptrap and Bird Brain.

"Really?" Dudley asked. The Chameleon nodded. "Tell me more."

"He was in the list of T.U.F.F.'s Top 5 Agents. That is until his last mission." The Chameleon continued. "I was disguised as Agent Katswell, but he didn't even realize it was me."

"How couldn't he? You can't disguise your own voice." Dudley pointed out.

"I used to. But when you and Agent Katswell blow me up that time I escaped from prison, the voice changer on my suit broke." The Chameleon remembered.

"That makes a lot of sense." Dudley said.

"He's probably coming back to prove that he's not a bad agent after all." The Chameleon guessed.

 _"He better not!"_ Katrina thought. She still doesn't trust Cody. Suddenly, the lights went out. Then smoke appeared and a familiar silhouette was seen in between. It was revealed to be Cody Fox himself.

"Hello everyone." Cody said in his British accent. "Good to be here."

"He reminds me of Jack." Dudley said.

"Join the club." Katrina said.

"Hi Cody." Said Kitty.

"Hello Kitty." Cody replied, hugging Kitty. "I miss you very much."

"I miss you too." Said Kitty, returning the hug. Then two voices rudely interrupted them by coughing out loud. The coughs came from Dudley and Katrina.

"Oh, sorry. Cody, this is my new partner, Dudley Puppy." Kitty introduced Cody to Dudley.

"Oh, no! The bad guys escaped!" One of the agents yelled.

"Agents Puppy, Kitty and Katrina, it's up to you to stop them and put them back in their place." The Chief told the trio.

"Wait! Can I come along with them? This could be my chance to prove I'm not a bad agent." Cody asked The Chief.

"Okay Cody, you can come along with them. But I hope you don't fail." The Chief told him.

"I won't let you down again." Cody said, giving out a salute. They went off to stop the bad guys.

* * *

Snaptrap, The Chameleon and Bird Brain were at Petropolis Canyon.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Snaptrap asked The Chameleon.

"Trust me, they're miles away from us." The Chameleon reminded him.

"But there's no way we can commit crime at a canyon! There's nothing but rocks here!" Bird Brain reminded The Chameleon.

"Perhaps I didn't think this through." The Chameleon said.

"No you didn't." Bird Brain said.

"Who?" Owl asked. Oops I almost forgot. Snaptrap and Bird Brain brought their henchmen with them.

"The Chameleon!" Bird Brain shouted.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"Here! At Petropolis Canyon!" Bird Brain shouted.

"Quack!" Said Duck.

"Stay out of this, you!" Bird Brain shouted.

"Just the lady sheep?" Zippy asked, referring to Ewe, who says "Baa."

"No, Duck!" Bird Brain yelled. All of his henchmen ducked. "Don't duck-Oh, I hate them!"

"FREEZE!" A voice yelled. Dudley, Kitty and Katrina founded the bad guys.

"How did you guys know where we were?" Snaptrap asked them.

"Flying jetpacks, duh!" Dudley told him. "Did your mom raised you right?"

"No, she didn't. My mom never raised me like a good boy." Snaptrap said.

"Can we get this over with?" Kitty wondered.

"Oh, right." Dudley remembered.

"Get em, boys!" Snaptrap told his henchmen.

"Henchmen, attack!" Bird Brain told his henchmen. But they all were asleep. "Never mind." He facepalmed. And the battle began...

 **Dudley, Kitty and Katrina vs. Snaptrap's henchmen and The Chameleon**

* * *

Ollie took a sip of his tea before he pushes a button on the handle. The tea cup then transforms into a blue sword. He runs up towards Dudley, who blocks his every move. Dudley then gives him a "Puppy-Punch"! Francisco reaches in his pocket and takes out a pair of metal teeth. He puts them on before he started chomping them. He goes up towards Kitty, who breaks his metal teeth with a karate chop. Larry just walks to Katrina, who literally just punches him in the nose, which made him cry. They all stare at Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and The Chameleon. The villains then runs up towards them. Kitty threw punches at The Chameleon, who blocks her every move. He smirks before he throws Kitty to a rock. Bird Brain threw punches and kicks at Katrina, who tried to block his every move but Bird Brain was winning. Dudley threw punches at Snaptrap, who blocks his every move and grabs his arm and punches him to a rock.

"This is a good secret hangout after all. And now it's time to beat you once and for all!" Snaptrap declared. Suddenly, a mysterious figure kicks him in the face. It was Cody! He whoops the villains' butts and sends them straight back to their prison cell.

* * *

They all went back to T.U.F.F. H.Q.

"Cody...Welcome back!" The Chief announced.


End file.
